


It Don't Make Sense

by MEMENT0Mori



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I got a burst of inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEMENT0Mori/pseuds/MEMENT0Mori
Summary: Original story idea belongs to electragoob on youtube:"Hawkmoth's akumatized victim finally did the job and got one of Marinette's miraculous. After she is detransformed she falls from the building where the team is fighting. Despite valiant efforts from her friends, she falls to her death." I will mostly be focusing on the emotional aspect of what everyone left behind must endure without Ladybug so the story will not be 100% true to the anamatic.





	It Don't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was ultimately shorter than expected but this is mostly due to my own hectic and ever changing schedule.  
> Animatic [which you should also check out] that inspired this one shot!:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnpUU_zvYSo&ab_channel=electragoob

Chat Noir sat with his legs pulled up against his chest, his frame unmoving save for the occasional shudder from unheard tears that fought their way free despite his efforts. Never before had Chat Noir felt so empty, so cold, so broken, so…..so _angry_! Angry at himself, at his friends, at the reporters, at Hawkmoth, at, at _Ladybug_. He snapped his eyes open and stared at his legs for a moment. No. Never Ladybug. Not her. He buried his gloved hands into his hair and brought his head to a rest on his knees. Never her. She wasn’t to blame. It was Hawkmoth who had done this. 

He balled his fists as tight as he could into his hair and for a second the pain in his heart seemed to lessen. However, a familiar voice broke his clouded train of thought, “Chat...Chat we can’t just sit here….. You know we have to start a patrol soon... Hawkmoth is-” Chat shot up faster than he had intended to, hair bristling, fangs bared, but once he met Jade Turtle’s tired eyes he felt himself go numb. His friend looked exhausted and the dark circles showed even under his mask. There was a moment of silence between the two before a wave of understanding filled the space between them, “He hasn’t made a move at all. He hasn’t gloated. He hasn’t akumatized anyone and...and..” For a moment the other superhero seemed at a loss of words but Chat Noir simply nodded. “You’re right. We should….we should patrol.” So much had happened in last 72 hours. He felt his stomach churn at the thought. There would be no Ladybug joining them tonight nor any other night. Never would they hear the familiar voice which they had all grown to love.  


\-----

The funeral had, due to the uncovering of Marinette's identity, become a public affair. Her closest friends had been allowed to help the Dupain-Cheng’s carry her white coffin across the church steps, a painful honor bestowed upon them. They were greeted by a chorus of tears, shrieks, and cries but despite this Adrien remained stone faced. Compared to him Alya and Nino let their composure melt away even under the scrutiny of the paparazzi and news anchors. Adrien, however, had dealt with his grief the night before, conquered the demons of his mind, tried so desperately to come to terms with what had happened.

When the coffin was successfully loaded into the hearse Adrien took the time to finally gaze upon the crowds that had gathered. Around him were crying faces but what caught his attention was a cameraman seemingly interviewing crying attendees. He didn’t register he was heading towards them until he found himself within earshot. “Did you know Marinette personally? What was she like?” A few people threw out generic answers, a few claiming to have been friends with her, and just like that he snapped. Composure lost and care thrown to the wind he found himself taking the cameraman’s microphone, “The one thing Marinette hates above all else is a liar.” The few people who had gathered glanced at the floor or any other way to avoid the wrath in his gaze. The cameraman, seemingly unfazed by the outburst, smiled, “Can you share more with us Mr. Agreste? If you’re up to it of course...we understand today is a difficult day for everyone.” 

He froze, despite himself, what friend was he? She was closer to Alya than him....hell she was closer to Chat Noir than Adrien Agreste! Still, he fiddled with the mic until a warm smile found its way onto his face, Chat Noir or not he still knew her better than most, “She’s warmth embodied. Kind, caring, and always willing to stand up for what is right. Self sacrificing, unwavering, fearless and...and...she wa-she _is_...A great baker and lover of fashion-won a few contests really-and she wanted to be a designer her whole life and had a knack for it too...she's considerate of others too...and she….she...” _She's gone._ The reality of everything hit Adrien in one swift blow and he was left grasping at straws while his vision began to blur. She was gone. No matter how he worded things, no matter how much he wanted to deny it,Marinette, _his lady_ , was gone. She was on her way to be put below ground where she would be cold and alone. It didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. He had been talking to her the day before! She had smiled at him and playfully called him chaton like she always did. He had felt her warmth, he had...He stood, mouth agape, for what felt like an eternity until he felt himself begin to tremble. 

This wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. It shouldn’t have been her. He should have taken more care of her. It wasn’t fair. Why had it been her? Why? Why?! He looked at his hands and then at the reporter before him. He felt sick to his stomach as reality finally sank in around him.This was real. She was gone. His lady was gone. “Mr. Agreste?” The cameraman nervously glanced about, “We are live Mr. Agreste….we can move on if you aren’t feeling well.” Adrien shook his head and stared directly at the camera. Live. He mentally repeated the word as though it were a mantra allowing grief to give way to anger, “One final word if I may. This is for Hawkmoth.” The reporter eyed Adrien nervously before reaching for the microphone, “I don’t think that’s-” Adrien cut in before the man could finish, “I know you’re out there you son of a bitch!” And with that line everyone around him fell into hushed whispers. Tears now poured down Adrien’s face unchecked, “All of Paris despises you more than ever now! I know I do,” His voice took on an almost animalistic growl as he glared at the camera, “I hope you know that well. If I could I would end you right now I would-but-but that’s what remaining heros protecting Paris are to do.. You will pay for what you have done. They will come after you! And then you will pay for what you have done to everyone! To me! You took someone well loved from this world! And for what? A-A one off shot to conquer Paris?! God-you know-until recently I didn’t think you to be a complete monster but how mistaken I was! I hope you rot in hell! For everything for everyone whose life you’ve ruined!” He was sobbing uncontrollably at this point-choking on his words almost-but two pairs of familiar hands wound their way around his chest. “Adrien. Adrien please. Come on. W-we have to get going.” Nino’s voice was unnaturally calm despite Adrien’s sobbing but Chloe had obvious tears trailing down her face, “Don’t do this Adrien. Not here. Not in front of everyone.” He didn’t try to fight them, he felt all his fight leave him, and just like that he was carted away from everyone.


End file.
